Storyline Bosses
There are bosses fought at main parts of the storyline in WitherCraft. All of these bosses are listed below in order from the first to the last. The bosses are separated by the expansion they are fought in. WitherCraft 1.0 Difficulty: EASY 'King Ramorthan' King Ramorthan is the first storyline boss in WitherCraft. He is located at the Wither Holding Pens in Withertown. Upon summoning King Ramorthan, the Holding Pens explode and you have to fight him in the sky. As of Test Version 0.2, the Holding Pens no longer explode, making this fight a whole lot easier to complete.. This is the only WitherCraft boss that is ever fought on Easy Difficulty, as all of the other ones are either fought on Normal or Hard. King Ramorthan is fought as the end boss of the Sixth Questline. This boss also gives the Tier 3 Armor for killing, which is an enchanted Iron Sword and enchanted Leather Armor. Boss Location: Wither Holding Pens, Withertown Recommended Tier of Armor: 2 Reward Tier of Armor: 3 Questline Fought: 6 Difficulty: NORMAL 'Wither Lord' The Wither Lord is the second storyline boss in WitherCraft. He is fought at the end of the challenge caves in Wither Holdout. He is fought in a mostly lit up room, because of all the lava, and the obstacles. As of Test Version 0.2, the room is mostly dark, and the area around where you summon him is lava. This was to make the fight a little easier. This is the first boss in WitherCraft that is fought on Normal Difficulty. The Wither Lord is fought at the end of the Seventh Questline. This boss gives the Tier 4 armor for killing, which is an enchanted Iron Sword and enchanted Leather Armor. Boss Location: Wither Holdout Challenge Caves Recommended Tier of Armor: 3 Reward Tier of Armor: 4 Questline Fought: 7 'Zenimaxx and Lord Corruptus' Zenimaxx and Lord Corruptus are the third storyline boss in WitherCraft. They are fought at their lair at the end of the Nether Temple. The room is filled with lava on the sides, and is extremely lit up. This is a very difficult boss fight. Zenimaxx and Lord Corruptus are fought at the end of the Eleventh Questline. This boss gives the Tier 5 armor for killing, which is a Diamond Sword and Chainmail Armor. The reward is collected upon picking up the thirteenth questline. Boss Location: Lord Corruptus and Zenimaxx's Lair, Nether Temple, The Nether Recommended Tier of Armor: 4 Reward Tier of Armor: 5 Questline Fought: 11 'Granosh, the Dread Wither' Granosh, the Dread Wither is the fourth storyline boss in WitherCraft, and the final storyline boss for the original map before the next expansion. He is fought infront of the Dread Hold dungeon. This is the first boss in WitherCraft fought in an outdoor area. This boss gives the Tier 6 armor for killing, which is an enchanted Diamond Sword and enchanted Chainmail Armor. The reward is currently unobtainable until the next update that adds new questlines. Boss Location: Dread Hold Enterance Recommended Tier of Armor: 5 Reward Tier of Armor: 6 Questline Fought: 14